I still love you and i always will
by KatieFkingFitchFan
Summary: Dylan and Brenda are not together. Dylan is with Kelly and Brenda is going to be with Stuart. One kiss that Brenda and Dylan share may change EVERYTHING for everyone involved. PS. A pick and chose for you guys. Their fate in your hands!
1. Chapter 1

_ok i know that im still writing the others and you are probably pissed at me for doing this but this just popped in my head and i love it and i hope you do to. But this is going to be different at the end i will let you the reviews chose the path for Brenda and Dylan. you in the reviews after you put you comment say "i chose path(1 or 2) and this is why...... i know stupid right but hey i think it will be fun. so enjoy and Brenda and Dylan's relationship is in your hands and every friday the most votes will be the winner and i will write based on your guys decision . SO ENJOY and remember REVIEW!! =)_

Brenda Kelly and Dylan were singing with Erica, Dylan's half sister, when Kelly stopped singing and got everyone's attention….

"ok if you guys are going to go study you better go do it."

"oooh Dylan one more song pleeeeease?" Erica begged

"Sorry Bren and I have to study but I promise that we meaning you me and Bren will sing after we are done." Dylan explained

"so what am I going to do while you two are studying?" Erica asked sadly

"how do you feel about Kelly taking you to the peach pit to go see you mom." Dylan said

"OK!! OK!!" Erica jumped up and grabbed Kelly's hand and ran out the door

"BE BACK IN 45 MINUTES!!" Dylan yelled out the door

"OK!" Kelly yelled back

Dylan shut the door and came over to the table where Brenda already had her poetry books and looking through them trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. Dylan laughed to himself just watching her. Brenda who knew that Dylan was standing there laughing at her just ignored him and said….

"are you coming or what mister chuckle pants." Brenda said sarcastically

"Ok im coming." Dylan said as he walked over and sat at the table and sat right next to Brenda.

……

They had been in to the studying for a good 30 minutes when Brenda had to go to the bathroom. Dylan got up and went to the Freezer and got out ice cream. He got out a spoon and started to walk back to the table. Brenda at the same time walked out of the bathroom when they ran into each other.

"oooh Dylan im sooo sorry." Brenda said bending down and picking up the up side down carton of ice cream.

"It's Ok Bren I got it." Dylan Bending down himself and picking it up

"No I got." Brenda said laughing

"Bren I got it I promise now go back to the table woman." Dylan said not looking at her.

Brenda picked up the carton, gave it to Dylan that was still bent down and grabbed a glob of ice cream that had split on to the floor and spat it on his head.

"Holy crap that's cold and mean Bren." Dylan said laughing and grabbing a glob himself and throwing it at her. He got her right in the face.

"that is cold." Brenda said laughing. They were now having a ice cream fight till all the Ice cream was completely gone.

"Wow Dylan your house is more of a mess then it was before." Brenda said laughing while trying to get the ice cream out of her eye.

"Ha ha Bren here let me help you." Dylan said grabbing another Towel and started to clean off Brenda. He stopped once he got to her eyes and looked deep into them. Brenda tried to look down but he with his index finger brought her chin up to make her look at him. He leaned over and started to kiss her. At first Brenda was shocked and didn't close her eyes but she then found her self kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for a good five minutes when Brenda snapped back.

"WOAH!! What the hell was that?" Brenda said not looking at him and wiping her lips with her thumb.

"A kiss." Dylan said

"Dylan I know that but why, why now I mean you are with Kelly ok not me you broke up with me and chose her so what are you doing? Im with stuart so what the hell are you doing? Im not cheating on him i love him ok i love you to but im not leaving him. Id rather not have another triangle with you and kelly what was hard enough during high school ok and look how that turned out for me. Do you know how many tears ive cried OVER YOU, and you pull some crazy stunt like this. Ughh im leaving." Brenda said sternly walking over to the table and grabbing her books.

"Bren look im…."

"Dylan don't start ive heard it all before you're an idiot your sorry blah blah blah…. Yada yada yada. Dylan I love you I will always love but now?" Brenda said while trying to storm out but Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Bren you don't have a ride." Dylan said still having a hold on Brenda

"well Kelly will be back soon so I will catch a ride with her." Brenda said angrily

"Brenda don't be crazy I will take you home." Dylan said now letting go of her arm

"NO!!" Brenda said while Erica came running through the door with Kelly in tow.

"Kelly can you take me home?" Brenda asked standing next to her giving Dylan dagger eyes.

Kelly looking back and forth between Brenda and Dylan wondering why Brenda seemed so mad at Dylan.

"So can you?' Brenda asked again

"oh yea sure." Kelly said getting her keys ready. " Dylan can I come by later?" Kelly asked as she and Brenda started towards the door.

"Yeah sure. Bye Kelly see you later. Bye Bren." Dylan said almost whispering Brenda's name.

Brenda didn't even say anything just stormed out of his house and to Kelly's car.

"Well all righty then. Bye Dylan." Kelly said giving him a peck and leaving.

_**wow what as Dylan thinking kissing Brenda. ok so now its your time to chose.**_

_**1.) Brenda forgetting about the kiss and just focus on school work, work and Stuart.**_

_**2.) Tell Dylan that she enjoyed the kiss but needs time to think about things.**_

**_Remember what to do if you don't just go back to the top. Remember Brenda and Dylan's fate is in your hands!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ok so the winner to the paths is number two. Where Brenda tells Dylan that she liked the kiss but has to think. So im hoping that everyone is liking the chosing Dylan and Brenda's fate._

_Nikkycoly-i wanted to do number 1 mostly because the reason why was because your reason was really a juicy idea and i loved it. It lost by 1 vote. Im glad that you like it. Mostly because i want to impress you because you make amazing stories and i know that im not going to be that good so i try and hope that you like my stories. SO thank you for saying you like it along with every other story ive written. I hope you and everyone else likes this chapter._

The car ride home was quiet. Kelly really wanted to know what happened between Brenda and Dylan back at Dylan's house.

"Bren, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what happened back there?" Kelly said looking back and forth between the road and Brenda who was looking out the window, with her arm against the car rest her head on her hand.

"Dylan just being stupid." Brenda said almost whispering

"well he can be sometimes but when ever he is you never get this mad." Kelly said now her entire focus was on the road.

"Yea but this time he crossed the line." Brenda said

"Well what line are you exactly referring to?" Kelly asked

"Nothing ok just forget about it." Brenda said trying to take her own advice. She wanted to forget about the kiss about that night but couldn't. Why was she letting Dylan get to her. She doesn't want to go down that road again she doesn't even know if she could trust him again. Besides she was in a relationship and so was he, with her best friend. Why was everything so confusing now? I love Dylan but am in love with Stuart, aren't I? Brenda asked herself in her head.

"here you are, home sweet home." Kelly said pulling into the Walsh's drive way.

"Thanks Kel." Brenda said getting out

"See ya tomorrow." Kelly said backing out

"Yea." She said as she lifted her hand up and waved goodbye and headed towards the door. What was she going to do. She had to tell Dylan that it was going to be hard to forget the kiss and she probably won't but she needs time to think. She agreed with her self and walked in to her house and shut the door and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower and then go to sleep(hopefully).

……….

The next day at CU Brenda had been trying to avoid Dylan but that wasn't working all to well. He's in her poetry class, they pass each other going to each other's classes. She just couldn't get away so she decided to just give in and talk to Dylan so when they had at least five minutes she would pull him aside in the café. So Brenda say Dylan walking towards the counter when she ran over there and stood by him.

"Hey…Dylan." Brenda said slowly

"Hey." Dylan said short he started to turn around but Brenda grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, can we please talk?" Brenda pleaded

"fine." Dylan said a bit sternly

"Look im sorry that I over reacted because Dylan I did like actually I honestly loved it but it caught me way off guard." Brenda said sitting down at a table with Dylan

"Really?" Dylan said

"yea I did its just I was caught off guard. Dylan I do love you and I always will its just a really bad time to do this. We are both in a relationship one of which is with my best friend and I don't want to do her what she and you did to me. That's another reason why we can't that's dishonest and mean why do you think I hated you after you and Kelly did that to me, Dylan I was in love with you and you hurt me pretty badly so its gonna take some time to trust to be in a relationship with you but we have to wait Dylan." Brenda explained

"I understand Bren, just promise me someday you will give me another chance. I love you I don't know I did what I did. I guess I just wanted to get out you wanted so much from me and I didn't know how to make you happy. Brenda I just want to be happy and me being with Kelly isn't making me happy. She drives me insane anytime I just as much as say your name she gets jealous. Well ive got to go." Dylan said as he got up he bent down and kissed Brenda's forehead, he lingered there for a while. He got up and walked off. Brenda just sat there eyes closed and wiped a tear from her eye she didn't know that he felt that way, that she had pushed him so much. She didn't even realize. Now Kelly was doing the same thing and he just wants out or maybe they really are having problem. She was now officially confused. Brenda grabbed her things and left the table and went to her last class. She couldn't focus at all. When class was over Brenda didn't go home she went to the pier that her and Dylan went to after she had dropped out of Minnesota University and came back to Beverly hills having the idea she wasn't going to college. She just walked out onto the pier and leaned against the railing and stared out into the ocean.

……..

"Im home." Brandon said

"Brandon where's your sister?" Cindy Walsh said

"I don't know I thought she came home 4 hours ago.

"well she's not." Cindy said worried

"mom calm down im sure she's fine she's probably hanging out with Kelly and Donna."

"yea your probably right." Cindy said calming down

"look I will can Kelly in a minute just go to bed and relax, ok I love you." Brandon said right before he kissed his mother's cheek. Cindy went upstairs and to her room. _I bet that Brenda will be home any minute now. Brandon thought. Brandon went to the Phone and dialed Kelly's number._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Donna is Bren there?" Brandon asked_

"_umm I don't think so why?" Donna said_

"_Well she hasn't come home yet and my mom is freaking out." Brandon said _

"_Oh well try Dylan's she's been studying there lately." Donna said_

"_Sure thanks Donna." Brandon said hanging up the phone. He started to dial Dylan's phone number._

"_Hello?" Dylan said_

"_hey D, do you know where Bren is?"_

"_uhh no why whats wrong?" Dylan said sounding a bit worried_

"_Shit, Dylan she hasn't come home yet and she was supposed to be home like four hours ago." Brandon said now getting worried._

"_Well look I will come over there and help you go look for her ok." Dylan said._

"_ok." Brandon said hanging up the phone._

_(at Dylan's) _

_Dylan was now looking for his Jacket. Kelly came out of the bathroom and just stared at Dylan._

"_what the hell are you doing?" Kelly asked chuckling a bit_

"_looking for my damn Jacket, where the hell is it?" Dylan said throwing articles of clothing around_

"_why do you need your Jacket?" Kelly asked helping him look_

"_Brenda is missing she was suppose to be home like 4 hours ago and she's not there and Cindy is freaking out and Brandon can't go out alone so im going to help him. DAMN IT!!!" Dylan yelled_

_Dylan just stopped looking grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Kelly just kept looking for his Jacket when the Phone rang._

"_Bren?" Kelly said_

"_Kelly?" _

"_Brenda where the Hell are you?" Kelly asked sitting down on the couch_

"_Im at Stuart's." Brenda said _

"_Brenda do you realize that Dylan and Brandon are looking for you" Kelly informed her_

"_Well im not coming home right now if you want to call Brandon and tell him fine but don't let him come get me I want to stay away from there and Dylan's right now." Brenda said hanging up the phone_

"_Bren wait…" Kelly said hearing the dial tone. "Ughh" _

_Kelly dialed Brandon's number._

"_Hello?" Brandon said on the other side " Bren?"_

"_No but I know where she is." Kelly said fast and short_

"_Really where?" Brandon said_

"_Im sorry Brandon but I can't tell you but all I can tell you is that she's safe and she will be back tomorrow I think but don't go looking for her I promise that she's ok." Kelly said_

"_Kelly tell me." Brandon said sounding like he was close to tears_

" _Brandon please don't cry just trust me I will call if anything changes just stay there and keep Dylan there. At least for the night it sounds like you need someone look do you want me to come." Kelly said_

"_please?" Brandon said_

"_sure I will be there in a second I promise." Kelly said hanging up, grabbing the keys, and running towards the car._

……_.._

_Brenda was laying down Stuart's couch crying. Stuart walks in and sat at the end of the couch._

"_Brenda whats wrong?" Stuart said picking her up to where she leaned on his chest._

"_Im making everyone worried about me Stuart I need to go but I just can't." Brenda said_

"_look Bren what ever is bothering you can't just keep running from it just deal with it and I promise that everything will be ok." Stuart said_

"_really?" Brenda said still crying_

"_really." Stuart said kissing the top of her head._

_**well whats brenda going to choose well that's not up to me that's up to you. **_

**_1.) Brenda facing her fears._**

**_2.) Brenda staying at Sturat and living in Denial._**

**_well again Brenda and Dylan's fate is in your hands now. pick wisely._**

**_Hope you have fun. remember in the comment put your comment(if liked it or not) then choose the path and tell why you chose it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ok you guys choose and the choice was #1 Brenda facing her fears._**

**_Im glad you guys are having fun with this i really didn't think that anyone would like this at all. But you guys surprised me. So thanks and again at the bottom is the choices and remember put it in the comment._**

"Bren what's wrong?" Stuart asked

"Nothing, look I need to go home I feel guilty about making Brandon and Dylan worry about me." Brenda said while wiping her tears.

"Look I really don't think you should be friends with that McKay guy." Stuart said while looking down.

"what?" Brenda said

"You heard me, its just he was your ex and you know what they say about girls and their ex's."

"No I don't what do they say Stuart!!" Brenda raised her voice

"Look its just that I know the two of you had a strong relationship so im trying to make sure that you don't run to him especially after what he did to you, honey im just looking out for you." Stuart explained

"LOOK STUART, DYLAN IS ONE OF MY CLOSTEST FRIENDS AND YOU CAN NOT I REPEAT CAN NOT TELL ME WHO TO HANG OUT WITH AND WHO NOT TO BECAUSE IF IT WAS WORKING THAT WAY I PROMISE YOU HALF THE GIRLS YOU TALK TO WOULDN'T BE YOUR FRIEND IF I WAS THAT JEALOUS TYPE,LOOK STUART I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU AND HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS IN THE WRONG BEING FRIENDS WITH DYLAN." Brenda was now yelling and headed for the door.

"Bren you don't need to yell, im sorry ok im just worried that when you feel that im not good enough you will run to him." Stuart said walking her outside, and closing the door behind him.

"Stuart im sorry for yelling its just that I don't like being told who to hang out with. Dylan and I were just friends before and we are now nothing is going on ok, now come here." Brenda said grabbing his jacket and pulling him towards her, she gently kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes.

"now I believe you." Stuart said opening her car door for her.

"I knew you would. Ok want to meet at the peach pit tomorrow?" Brenda said sitting in car looking at him.

"Umm tomorrow I can't do, im sorry babe but I have some work to do." Stuart explained looking down.

"ok so just call me." Brenda said putting her keys in the key hole.

Stuart leaned down and kissed her one more time. This time a bit longer. When they parted he was basically on her lap.

"Bye Bren." Stuart said getting up.

"Bye baby." Brenda said shutting the door and backing out of the Carson's driveway. While on her way towards the house she was thinking of what she should say. Brandon had never been worried and that worried her. And then there's Dylan the whole reason why she decided to go to Stuarts place anyway. If it wasn't for the kiss she would be at home in bed thinking of Stuart NOT Dylan. When she finally got home and got out of the car and headed up to the doorway, Brenda just stood there in front of the door thinking about who was behind it. Then she just decided she better get it over with. She put her hand on the handle when the door swung open. The one who opened the door was none other than her fear itself or should she say himself Dylan.

"O My God Brenda where the hell have you been." Dylan said pulling Brenda in for a hug. Before they hugged she could tell he was crying and she had no idea why. Brenda slowly put her arms around him. She closed her eyes and just leaned into it. They just stayed there for awhile. Kelly just looked at them. For some reason she was smiling. She just was happy to see Dylan some what happy again. She had been trying all night to reassure him that Brenda was ok but he was worried that he wasn't. Brenda and Dylan finally stopped hugging and headed inside. It was Brandon's turn to hug his baby sister. He hugged her tightly. Brandon started to cry. Ever since Brenda got held up at gun point only a couple years ago, Brandon was always protective of her. He was never fond of her being by herself after that incident. Brenda felt him cry and that made her cry. Then Kelly got into the hug with Dylan right behind her. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes. When they all sat down, Brenda kept saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean to make them worry she just needed to relax a little. Brandon kissed Brenda on her forehead, hugged her one more time and headed upstairs and into bed. Kelly left also. The only two left were Brenda and Dylan.

"Bren….look about the other night….." Dylan started to say

"No Dylan its ok, I mean honestly I did miss you, I do miss you but you are with Kelly and I really don't want to be where she was last year and I don't want her where I was. Dylan, the best thing right now is for us to just to be friends."

"yeah your probably right….Come here." Dylan said getting up and opening his arms. Brenda got up and hugged him. Dylan got tighter with the hug. Brenda leaned out from the hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Bren, see you at school?" Dylan said

"yea. Bye Dylan." Brenda said heading upstairs. Dylan left and went home. Brenda went to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She got underneath the covers and just laid there she couldn't sleep. An hour had past and Brenda was still awake. But after a while her eyes started to get heavy and she finally decided to get some rest. She would have to tell Kelly someday but not right now. So for once she was doing things for herself and just decided to deal with it later.

_**Now it's you turn.**_

_**1.) Brenda should tell Kelly and be a good friend even if it means loosing one.**_

_**2.) Brenda should NOT tell Kelly and just pretend that everything is ok and normal(if that's even possible for Brenda.)**_


End file.
